Just a nightmare?
by crystinablue101
Summary: Levi likes Eren for awhile now ,when Eren starts having nightmares what will Levi do ?


Erens pov ~

"Stop...please ...why...WHY" Eren woke up startled from his terrifying nightmare. He's been having dreams about his friends dying one by one but it was a different person each night. Each horrifying nightmare

The nightmares have been coming up daily and this lost his focus in training lately.

Eren was trying his best to stay focused on their training exercise. He was swinging from tree to tree trying his best to clear his mind ..it wasn't working out to well when he lost his balance and almost fell. He was glad no body saw him fall because of his non focus on the training.

Levi pov ~

Captain Levi was leaning against a tree as he was watching the soldiers doing there daily training exercise. He noticed something at the corner of his eye. He noticed that Eren wasn't on his guard as usual he got curious of what is causing him this way?

After the training exercise he waited until he caught Eren before he went to leave for the showers. "Meet me in my office after you clean yourself understood" he said strictly and directly in Erens blue eyes of unfocus. "Yes sir" he said with his normal salute position before he was dismissed to leave.

Levi was waiting in his office for him to enter. "What is taking that damn brat so long?" he thought waiting impatiently. After what felt like an hour Eren comes knocking on the office door. "Come in" Eren comes in and does his salute. "Sit down Eren I have something to discuss with you " he said pointing to the seat next to his desk. "Sir did I do something wrong?" Eren said a little nervous. Levi sensed the nervous solider so he tried to get over with fast. "Eren something's been bothering you and it must be big because you lost your focus in training today ,heh I even saw you so distracted you almost fell off explain this" Levi looked directly at Eren for his answer.

Erens pov~

"Eren something's been bothering you and it must be big because you lost your focus in training today ,heh I even saw you so distracted you almost fell off explain this" Levi was looking directly at him for him to respond. He didn't want to tell his commander about his nightmares it makes him feel weak. "I ...well it's nothing really just haven't been sleeping properly that's all". With a fake smile as he tried to hide his pain inside.

Both povs~

"Eren...tell me the truth I know you wouldn't just randomly fall of in training ...tell me " Levi said gently and reassuring.

Eren sighed once he heard his real name he finally gave in his superior words. "I been well...I just .." Started to say but was starting to shake of thought of all his friends deaths one by one each night.

It didn't take long for Levi to notice Eren shaking. He walked over to were Eren was sitting and kneeled down to look at Eren directly. "Tell me it'll be find once it's out " he said looking at Eren calming.

Eren has never seen Levi this kind to him before. He was starting to feel better and felt that it was ok to tell him about what's been happening.

"I been having nightmares of my friends dying one by one but the thing is ...its a different person dying each night" Eren said quietly but loud enough for Levi to hear.

"How long have they been happening?" Levi asked

"When we came back from last weeks mission" he responded

"Hm ..so is this why you haven't been paying much attention in training practice?"

Eren just nodded in response

"I didn't want Anyone to know because I didn't want to show weakness ...but I guess I been lost in it I didn't pay much attention at training "

"Everyone has nightmares Eren it's natural to have them ,everyone fears the worse " Levi said looking away staring at the window that shows the sun setting peacefully.

"*sigh* ok Eren just this once I'll stay with for the night and if it's to much of a nightmare to handle I'll wake you up and we'll go to my room."

"You don't have to sir" eren responded

"Levi jut call me Levi ..but only when we are alone"

"Thank you ...Levi "


End file.
